Love is Forever
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika sebuah penantian mu selama empat tahun untuk seorang yang kau sayangi menjadi sia-sia? Song fic NaruHin. A song from Muse-Neutron star collision


**All main chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) © Muse**

**Love is Forever © Misa Miyano**

**My First song fic**

**Warning : Lebai, GaJe, **

**Don't like don't read**

_Annyeong, this is my first song fic. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Matthew bellamy dkk yang judulnya diatas. Itu lagu Eclipse loh.._

_Fic ini special buat Yuki-chan, temen FB saya he… dia request pair NaruHina sama saya.. Yuki, this is for ya! Maaf kalu jelek.. HAPPY READING ! Eh, kalu baca fic ini wajib sambil dengerin lagunya ya.. kalu ngga punya download dulu, biar maknanya kerasa hahaha *dimutilasi* *emang fic lu ada maknanya*_

**LOVE IS FOREVER**

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah. Matahari begitu bersinar terang, tanpa awan sedikitpun menghalanginya. Begitu juga aku, hari ini aku begitu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang," gumamku.

Aku pakai helm, lalu jaket oranye-hitam di kursi juga ku pakai. Setelah pamit pada kedua orangtuaku, aku pun berangkat menjemputnya.

*skip time*

Aku tahu, kita berdua memang berbeda. Dia begitu pendiam dan lembut, sedangkan aku kasar dan berisik. Tetapi, perbedaan bukanlah penghalang untukku mencintainya.

Sosoknya yang sedaritadi ku tunggu belum juga terlihat, padahal sudah sepuluh menit aku disini. Ah, perempuan memang selalu lama. Mungkin dia sedang berdan-dan atau semacamnya.

"Hai, kau sudah lama menunggu, Naruto?" sapa sebuah suara padaku.

"Ehm, tidak.. tidak, Hinata," jawabku agak gugup

"Maaf," katanya lagi

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

Dia pun menaiki mobilku yang sudah ku parkir di seberang rumahnya.

**I was searching you were on a mission**

**Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision**

Udara di taman begitu segar, kicauan burung dibalik pohon-pohon rindang menyambut kedatangan kami. Kami pun duduk si sebuah bangku panjang dibawah sebuah pohon tua.

"Naruto, ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyanya saat kami sampai di sebuah taman.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, Hinata,"

"Apa itu?"

Kutarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya agar aku sedikit tenang, lalu aku genggam tangannya. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya kaget karena perlakuanku yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol.. tapi.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku to the point

**I have nothing left to lose**

**You took your time to choose**

**Then we told each other with no trace of fear that**

Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cantikdi mataku tiba-tiba sedikit memerah, lalu dia melepas genggaman tanganku dan menunduk. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jadi.. Bagai-," pembicaraanku terputus

"Maaf, Naruto..,"

"Aku tak bisa," sambungnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tapi, tapi Hinata... Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

**Our love would be forever**

**And if we die, we die together**

"Naruto, apa kau tahu. Rasa cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu karena satu dan banyak hal. Jika memang takdir menghendaki, kita pasti dipertemukan kembali," ujarnya, sekarang mata lavendernya menatap mataku yang dari tadi tercengang.

"Apakah, alasan itu adalah karena kau sudah menjadi kekasih Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Naruto! Bukan, Kiba sama sekali tidak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Ini semua bukan karena dia, tapi.. Aku dilarang berpacaran sampai aku lulus kuliah nanti," nada bicaranya sedikit membentak.

**Well I, I said never**

**Cause our love would be forever**

"Hinata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi jika memang itu benar alasannya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa menerimaku," pintaku dengan suara yang melemah.

Semangatku bagai hilang, mulutku seakan terkunci, hatiku tiba-tiba membeku, tetapi semua itu akan segera berakhir jika tiba saatnya dia akan menerimaku.

"Ya," jawab Hinata

*skip time*

Selepas dari kejadian itu, aku bertekad akan menunggunya hingga saat nanti. Dan, saat-saat yang ku nanti selama empat tahun telah datang. Aku sekarang sudah lulus kuliah, begitu juga dia.

**The world is broken, halos fail to glisten**

**We try to make a difference but no one wants to listen**

"Naruto, bisakah ayah berbicara sebentar?" ayah berteriak memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," jawabku.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau besok ada waktu?"

"Untuk apa?" aku bingung.

"Oh, ya.. kau belum tahu tentang ini, biar ayah jelaskan. Ehm, begini.. kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri rekan ayah. Dan besok kau akan dipertemukan dengan gadis itu. Namanya Hi-" omongan ayah terputus olehku

"Apa? MENJODOHKANKU? Ayah kira aku ini tidak pernah punya pacar apa? Lagi pula aku bisa cari sendiri calon istriku" emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak

"Memang… Sampai sekarang kau belum pernah membicarakan seorang gadis padaku," ayah Naruto tak kalah sengit

"Kau tidak tahu, kesendirianku selama ini adalah untuk menunggu seseorang," gumamku sambil berlalu.

"Apa? ayah tidak dengar! Sudahlah. Besok kau harus ikut kami," ujar si Minato lagi.

**Hail the preachers, fake and proud**

**Their doctrines will be cloud**

**Then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean**

Pintu kamar aku banting sekerasnya, apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Marah, dan aarggh.. ingin menangis, kecewa. Semua penantianku sia-sia sekarang.

Aku.. dijodohkan dengan putri rekan ayahku. Sudahlah, mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu.. Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan aku," ujarku lirih.

Normal POV

"Ya, bagaimana untuk besok?" Tanya Minato pada seseorang diujung telepon sana.

"Oh, ya.. ya.. pukul 10 kan?"

"Aku berharap perjodohan Naruto dan putrimu itu bisa berjalan baik,"

*skip time*

**Love is forever and we'll die**

**We'll die together**

Naruto POV

Ibu dan Ayahku mengajakku makan siang dengan rekannya yang akan jadi mertuaku nanti. Dan di saat makan siang itu, aku akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sama sekali aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rupanya. Ah, aku ingin mati saja hari ini.

*skip time*

Kami sampai di sebuah restaurant yang bisa di bilang ya.. bagus. Akupun turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersama ayah dan ibuku yang benar-benar antusias ingin segera mempertemukanku dengan gadis itu. Cih..

Sekarang, ayahku sedang bersalaman dengan pria tinggi bermata lavender yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Pria paruh baya itu mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Akupun memberi salam padanya.

Gadis yang katanya akan jadi calon istriku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang dibelakangi ayahnya yang sedang berdiri dan berbincang sedikit dengan ayahku.

"Ah, Naruto, kemari.. biar aku kenalkan kau pada putriku ini,"

**Well I, I said never**

**Cause our love, could be forever**

Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat gadis yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, begitu juga dia.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ini seperti mimpi. AKU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN HINATA.

"Hey, tunggu-tunggu... kalian sudah saling kenal?" ayahku yang kelihatan bingungpun berkata.

"Ya, benar. Kami dulu satu SMA," jawab Hinata melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Baguslah,"

"Maksudnya?" aku sekarang yang bingung.

"Ya, kami langsung saja menikahkan kalian.. tidak perlu lagi tunangan kalau begitu,"

**Now I've got nothing left to lose**

**You take your side to choose**

**I can tell you now without a trace of fear**

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku hari ini. Hati yang beku, penantian yang sia-sia yang hampir membuatku putus asa kini sudah hilang. Saat-saat yang kutunggu benar-benar datang hari ini.

*skip time*

**That my love will be forever**

**And well die, we'll die together**

"Aku tak menyangka ini terjadi," gumamku membuyarkan suasana.

"Ya, aku juga,"

"Hinata, ini benar-benar kebetulan atau memang apa? Aku bingung haha,"

"Bukan, ini takdir, Naruto. Kau masih ingat kata-kataku? Jika memang takdir menghendaki kita hidup bersama, pasti itu aka terjadi bagaimanapun caranya,"

**Will I, I will never**

**Cause our love will be forever**

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar semua penuturan Hinata yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istriku. Istri yang akan kucintai dan kujaga selamanya, seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji.

_THE END_

_A/N_

_aaarrrgghhhh… tiiiddaaaakk.. *author tereak-tereak kaya orang sakau* aku nangis gara-gara fic ini setelah saya baca ulang bener-bener jelek hahaha.._

_Sudahlah, REVIEW saja ya reader yang cantik dan ganteng… __I LOVE YOU *author gila*_


End file.
